kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Alderon
Alderon is a monster created by Kaiju Combat forum member gettothechoppa. Alderon is on the list of official Kaiju Combat collaberations, soon to be an official Kaiju Combat monster. Alderon is a creature from billions and billions of years ago, being the first and only creature to walk the Earth at the time. However, as more kaiju rose up, Alderon was defeated. Now, in the present day, Alderon has been awakened as he seeks for revenge, aiming to completely wipe out any life-forms that stand in this way. Origin and Backstory Billions of years ago, before humans and the animals we know today walked the Earth, the world was nearly lifeless, and full of darkness. There was no water, no vegitation, absolutely nothing, but the entire surface of the planet was made up of black rock and dirt, with dark clouds shooting blood red lightning. This was just the way Alderon liked it. Alderon was the only being that roamed the Earth at the time, an evil, one-hundred story tall beast, that considered himself a god, and despised any other form of life, which was why he loved to be alone. Alderon was created by the Kaijujin, simply to be the king of the Earth, protecting it from alien dangers. Alderon possessed a device, called the Elactor, that could make him extremely powerful. However, he never used it at the time. However, the Kaijujin saw the terrible future that he would create, so as their solution, they rose many more kaiju from the ground, to defeat Alderon. Because of Alderon being completely unaware and unready for battle, the huge amount of the opposing monsters overwhelmed him, and killed him. Or so they thought. When Alderon fell seamingly lifeless to the ground, the Elactor granted a tiny spark of life in him, waiting to be ignited once again. Billions of years later, in the present day, Alderon is buried deep inside the Earth's crust, resting in peace. Until now. One day, two monsters where fighting brutally in the Los Angeles area, and as one fires a gigantic beam onto its rival that was lying helplessly on the ground, a huge explosion created from Alderon's last spark of life erupted, devestating an entire half of the city. The whole area was silent, with the two other monsters burned to death by the explosion. Slowly and steadily, another beast rose from the ground, and released a loud, thundering roar into the sky. Alderon had returned at last, stronger than before, and was ready to seek vengeance upon the humans, kaiju, and anything else that dared to stand in his way. Alderon was ready to take back the one thing that was rightfully his: Earth. Appearence, powers, fighting, energy, and weaknesses Size: 100 meters tall Gender:Male Appearence: Alderon's body shape is similar to a human's and has a fair bit of bulk, but he is nowhere near massive, and has several key differences. His entire body is completely covered dark grey, almost black with overlapping armor plates, just like scales on a snake, except much larger and much more visible, with a hard, bony texture. His torso, legs, and arms have the same shape as a human's, as in it has regular knees, instead of double knees. His feet and hands are reptile-like, with sharp claws on all of them, making exellent weapons in combat. His head is also something you would see on an average reptile monster, with razor sharp teeth, and eyes that are dark black, except his iris, which is dark red. His entire back is lined with blood red colored spikes, and a long tail, which is also lined with the same spikes, and has three gripping spikes,that are also red, that can be used to both grab objects and enimies. It can also be swung to slash at enemies. Powers: The biggest power that Alderon has is the ability to surge blood red colored electricity through his body, and can send it through his enemies, making it his most deadly weapon. He can also use his tail to grab another monster, and send electricity through his tail to his enemy, causing a great deal of damage. Last but certainly not least, he can fire a red lightning beam through his mouth and at the opposing monster, and when he uses this weapon, the red spikes on his back light up with red electricity. Fighting style: Alderon is as intelligent as an average human, and has a body of a monster, so his fighting style is a mix of raw human fighting and monster fighting. For example, he throws human-like punches and kicks, while on his monster side, he is also clawing his enemy with his nails, and also uses his tail as a weapon, slashing and grabbing opponents. He can also surge electricity through his opponent with some of the impacts of his melee attacks(making this his fierce attacks). Energy: Alderon runs off of electric energy. He uses this energy to either send it through his enemies with melee attacks, or save it to use a super beam, a hard-hitting weapon that requires most of his energy. Alderon's energy does not regenerate by itself, making him need to stop during combat to summon a beam of lightning to his hand, replenishing his energy. Weaknesses: Very powerful strikes and beams that cut through Alderon's armor cause much more damage than regular attacks. Alderon's lightning attacks can only activate when he has electric energy, and when he has no electric energy, he cannot do those attacks. He can get that energy back by stopping in battle to summon lightning, leaving him open to be attacked. Trivia *Alderon was inspired by the PS3 "InFamous" video games. *Alderon almost was never created. If $20,000 wasn't taken away from the amount of money on Kickstarter, gettothechoppa would have never increased his donation to the progenitor tier. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Red Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Dragon Category:Mutant